


The Decision

by magos186



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, S4E10 - Resurgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: My version of the final conversation between Drew and Rick about Ranger School. Spoilers for the season four/series finale.





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not long after the finale.
> 
> Side-note: I work in a hospital so I know how residencies work. When Cain showed up, he said he would have to do his residency all over again, which would make him a first year resident. The chief resident is a fourth year resident, therefore he never could have taken over chief resident. Paul would have been the closest candidate as a third year. Just saying.

“I’ve been preventing you from achieving something I already had,” Rick stated. “It was wrong.”

“Thank you for saying so, but you won’t change my mind. When I first joined the army, even before, I wanted to be a Ranger more than anything. Instead I found a different path. Ever since I started med school, I was on the fence about whether or not I really wanted to be a Ranger. Three years ago I made the decision to apply and I was accepted. I was ready to try for it then. But then the bus accident happened and I gave up my spot.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Rick asked, shocked.

“You were dealing with a lot. I didn’t want you to feel guilty. I could have gone, but I chose to stay for you. You meant more to me than the tab. It was only recently that I started thinking about going when my CO asked me about it. Again, I was ready to go, but then my work replacement fell through. I just feel like these are signs that I’m not meant to do it. After everything that’s happened the past couple days, I realized I’m okay with not going. I’m almost done with my residency and when I am, I’m back on active duty and I could be deployed at any time. Being a Ranger will only put me in more danger. Becoming one will not make me a better doctor or husband or father. Those are the titles that matter to me the most. And if I did go now, I know I would fail because my heart won’t be in it. So you keep this,” Drew said, giving the tab back to Rick. “I’ve made my decision.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is absolutely heartbreaking that NBC chose to cancel The Night Shift. Jerks. It will live on forever in the fanfic universe.


End file.
